


One Mathias Kohler

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, This was supposed to be a lot longer, but I got impatient so it kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Love wasn’t real. At least, not for Lukas. Maybe others could meet someone and talk to them and it’d be fine. They’d fall in love, get married, have a family, and live a long happy life. And that was fine. Lukas didn’t really mind. The fact still remained that, for Lukas, love wasn’t real. It didn’t exist and never would. And that was okay, really. Lukas could live with that, he was used to being lonely.That changed, however, when Lukas met him. He was so different, and bright, and beautiful, and despite the fact that love could never exist for him, he couldn’t help but fall. Heaven -or maybe Hell- was real and it was trapped inside the body of one Mathias Kohler.





	

Love wasn’t real. At least, not for Lukas. Maybe others could meet someone and talk to them and it’d be fine. They’d fall in love, get married, have a family, and live a long happy life. And that was fine. Lukas didn’t really mind. The fact still remained that, for Lukas, love wasn’t real. It didn’t exist and never would. And that was okay, really. Lukas could live with that, he was used to being lonely.  
That changed, however, when Lukas met him. He was so different, and bright, and beautiful, and despite the fact that love could never exist for him, he couldn’t help but fall. Heaven -or maybe Hell- was real and it was trapped inside the body of one Mathias Kohler.  
They met at the grocery store of all places. Not that that was too surprising, it was where Lukas worked, after all. Lukas had been stocking shelves in his regular jeans, t-shirt, and bright green apron when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Suppressing a sigh, he turned, cocking his head in question. The man began to speak almost immediately, rushing he words.  
“Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but I can’t find where you keep your toothpaste. Would you be able to help me with that?”  
Lukas nodding, standing fully and gesturing for the other to follow him, humming at the thanks the other offered. Lukas took a small glance at him from the corner of his eye. He was pretty, or rather, handsome. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a smile on his face that was closer to a grin than anything else, and he was humming some love song quietly. His shirt was a blue button down, and he wore dark dress pants to match.  
After navigating his way through isles and other shoppers, Lukas final lead him to the toothpaste. “This is where we keep the toothpaste. Is there anything else I can help with?”  
“No, thanks though! Sorry again for interrupting your work, I just couldn’t find any other employees that weren’t with a costumer already.”  
“Of course, it’s part of my job. I don’t really mind.”  
He tilted his head to the side. “Really? You looked rather annoyed.”  
“I apologize for that. If you need any more help just ask any of the employees, they’d be happy to help.” With that, Lukas had planned to excuse himself, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
“Actually, I do have one other thing…”  
Lukas tried very hard not to look annoyed, although he doubted it worked. “Yes?”  
“Well, you see…” the man trailed off, Lukas assumed thinking of the best way to ask his next question.  
“Do you need condoms?”  
Mathias sputtered, shaking his head quickly. “No, no! Nothing like that!”  
They stood in silence for a few more minutes, Lukas’ frown deepening. “I’m sorry, sir, but if you don’t need help, I need to get back to work.”  
“Right, of course, sorry! It’s just, I have this assignment for health, you see? And, well, this is going to sound strange, but I need your help.”  
Lukas stared, hoping for the man to expand, but he stayed silent, biting his lip. “Excuse me?” The man stayed silent, a blush covering his face. “Sir, I really have to get back to work, so if you could make this quick-“  
Lukas was cut off as the other reached towards him, gabbing his arm and a pen from his apron pocket. He quickly jotted something on Lukas’ arm before he could react and pull his arm back.  
“Could you call or text me later? Thanks!” With that the other was dashing off, basket forgotten on the floor at a blinking Lukas in his wake.  
***  
The man, as it turned out, was named Mathias Kohler, and his number was 765-235-0912. That’s what Lukas’ arm said, at least. He had been sitting on his couch debating the possible pros and cons of calling the number or the alternative of wasting it off. So far the con list was a lot longer than the pro.  
“Hey Lukas,” Emil mumbled, walking into the room, sitting on the couch beside him. “What are you doing?”  
“Plotting my death, most likely.” At Emil’s obvious confusion, Lukas continued to explain. “I met this man today at the store. He was really strange…”  
Emil stared for a while, before realizing the other wouldn’t respond without prompting. “What do you mean strange?”  
“I mean…” he trailed off, unable to finish his thought. “He wanted to get to know me,” he finally spoke out, quietly. He showed Emil his arm as proof, and saw his brothers eyes widen.  
“Yeah, that’s definitely strange. Are you going to call him?”  
Lukas turned his head sharply. “What do you think?”  
“Knowing you?” Emil rolled his eyes, “Probably not. You’re one of the most anti-social people I know, and I know myself.” Lukas only rolled his eyes, not even bothering with a dry comment. “Well, you should. Call him, I mean. I think you could use someone in your life.”  
“Not someone like that,” Lukas muttered. At his brothers appalled glare, he tried to defend himself. “He was dressed real formal like, and he kept smiling and humming, not to mention the only reason that he wanted to get to know me was for this health assignment he had to do. Which is even stranger considering he looked old enough to be a teacher.”  
Emil just shook his head before turning and leaving.  
***  
Lukas never did call, which made it all the more awkward a week later when he heard a throat clear behind him, only to find on Mathias Kohler, who had an awful blush on his face.  
“Can I help you?” Lukas asked, feeling a blush also form on his face.  
“Oh, no!” Mathias shouted, before realizing how loud he was and covering his mouth. “I mean, no, not particularly.”  
Lukas narrowed his eyes, nodding slowly, before turning around to face the produce he was stocking. “Well alright then. Excuse me, I do have work to do.” He heard Mathias hum before walking off, singing a song Lukas didn’t recognize. “I wouldn’t be too surprised if he was just making stuff up,” Lukas muttered to himself. He jumped as Mathias shouted back a reply.  
“I am. Do you like it?” Lukas turned, face burning and eyes wide. “What?”  
“You heard me?”   
“Yeah. I like to pay attention to you. Not in a creepy way, though. In a ‘you’re a really cool seeming person who I want to get to know more about if possible, but if not then I guess I’ll live with it’ sort of way.” Mathias ended his sentence with a beaming smile. Lukas pretended it didn’t make him want to smile as well.  
“I’ll make sure to remember that…” Lukas turned away, going back to his work. A few minutes later, and Lukas realized that Mathias hadn’t move and probably had no intention of moving anytime soon. Lukas let out an overdramatic sigh, before facing Mathias again. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”  
“I don’t need help, but I do have a request.”  
Lukas held back a groan, breathing deeply. Despite having a pretty good guess as to what his request was, Lukas indulged him. “What would that be?”  
“Go on a date with me? Like, as friends. I really do want to get to know you.”  
“You do realize how strange you doing this is, right? Like, who asks a random person they have never met before if they would call them? And now you’re asking me out on a date? I’m pretty sure this is sexual harassment.”  
“No, I don’t mean to be like that, I just really have this feeling I need to get to know you, and I’m not sure why.” Mathias sighed, running a hand through his hair, a small frown on his face. “Okay, I understand you not wanting to talk to me because of the whole ‘we don’t know each other’ thing, but would it be okay if, while you’re stocking shelves or something, I talk to you at work?”  
Lukas shrugged. “As long as I don’t get fired, you can do whatever you want.”  
“Well if you say it like that it sounds like you won’t respond!”  
“I’ll respond… maybe. If you annoy me I won’t.”  
Mathias once again beamed. “Sweet! So, what is your favorite dog breed?” Lukas could already tell he was going to regret this.  
***  
Three weeks had passed with Mathias visiting Lukas as he worked-only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, though. He worked the other days-and Lukas refused to admit that he was pretty smitten with him. He found that during his moments with Mathias talking about whether or not you were supposed to face the wall or the room when sleeping, or if it should be legal to own 10 dogs in tiny apartments meant for a single person, most days seemed to go by easier.  
As it was a Thursday, Lukas was not prepared for Mathias to come. Which is why when he felt someone jump start him, he automatically threw is elbow up.  
“Holy fuck, Lukas! Are you trying to kill me?” Mathias screeched, holding his nose. “God, I think you broke something! Am I bleeding?” He held his hand out in front of his face, gasping when he saw the red. “I am! I’m bleeding, Lukas! You just made me bleed!”  
“Oh, shut up, you big baby. Do you want me to get fired?” Lukas spoke harshly, grabbing Mathias’ outstretched hand by the wrist and lead him towards the bathroom.  
“You’d deserve it. Making a costumer bleed,” Mathias mumbled, a pout on his face.  
“You deserved it for scaring me.”  
“So you admit that I did scare you?” By now they were in the bathroom, and Lukas was cleaning up Mathias’ bloody face. He pressed harder on Mathias sore skin, causing him to wince and hiss. “Ass.”  
“Wouldn’t that be so weird though?” Lukas asked. Mathias started at him blankly. Lukas smirked, biting his lip, before explaining. “If we were named after our best feature. You’d be named something weird, like thumbnail or something.”  
Mathias laughed, rolling his eyes. “If we were named after our best feature, you would not be ass, and I would not be thumbnail.”  
“Oh really?” Lukas argued. “Then what would we be?”  
“Well…” Matthias thought about it for a moment, stuffing toilet paper in his nose as he did so. Lukas snorted at how it looked, but didn’t comment. “I would definitely be called hair, that’s for sure.”  
Lukas snorted again, but this time did comment. “Oh yes, how could I forget about your hair?”  
“Wow, Lukas,” Mathias gasped, “do you need some water? Cause you sound a little dry.”  
“Whatever, I need to get back to work. Which reminds me, don’t you have work?”  
Mathias shook his head. “Nah. My friend’s kid had a birthday party, so I got work off for it.”  
“Oh? How sweet of you. Where do you even work, anyways?” Mathias, although pretty open with Lukas normally, has yet to share this information, despite how it often was the subject of their casual talking.  
“You’re not getting it out of me that easily, mister. That is something that you’ll have to work for,” Mathias replier smugly.  
Lukas just turned, opening the door. “I don’t care that much. Anyways, I have to work.”  
Mathias groaned. “You always have work!”  
“That’s because you visit me at work.”  
“That’s because you didn’t like me and would only agree to meet me if I were to come to your work!”  
“That’s because you sounded like a fuckboy.”  
“Not on purpose! I just don’t know how to talk to people! I am but a small child!”  
“Oh my god! I don’t need you, you know.”  
“Yeah you do.”  
“Oh my god! I don’t need you, you know.”  
“Yeah you do.”  
“No, I really don’t.”  
“Whatever you say, sweetheart. So… Wanna go out?”  
This was also nothing new. It had become a habit for Mathias to ask Lukas out, and for Lukas to say no. Mathias would then ask for Lukas’ number, which Lukas would decline to give, and they would continue on with whatever they had been previously discussing.  
“No.”  
“Ah, darn it. What about your number? Could I have that?”  
“Sure.”  
“Da- wait, what?”  
“I said sure. What, don’t you want it?”  
“Yes! Yes, I want it!”  
Lukas rolled his eyes, holding out a hand. Mathias simply stared at it, unsure of what to do. “Phone?”  
Mathias was shocked into motion “Of course!” He fumbles around, trying to grab his phone, seemingly unable to. Finally, Lukas reached forward, taking it and unlocking it. (Mathias had previously told him his password while he thought he wasn’t looking.) He entered in his number quickly, giving the man his phone back.  
“Call me later, all right?” Seeing Mathias struck unable to answer, he simply turned and walked away. He didn’t see Mathias the rest the week, but on Sunday night he received a simple text:  
From: Unknown- Hey, this is Mathias.  
***  
Although in the past four weeks, Lukas had only seen Mathias twice, they had been texting every day. Their texts were just as stupid and pointless as their conversations in person, if not more so, but every once in a while, in the middle of the night, Mathias would text him something random and strange. Sometimes it would be inspiring and thought provoking, and others it made Lukas want to strangle him for waking him up.  
This time it was the former.  
From: Mathias- If there are infinite possibilities, and infinite worlds, then wouldn’t that mean that the life you’ve always dreamed of you have?  
“What the fuck Mathias,” Lukas growled.  
To: Mathias- Yes, I do believe that’s what that would mean. Why is this so important you have to text me about it at 2:00 in the morning?  
From: Mathias- What would yours be?  
From: Mathias- What would you change?  
Lukas paused for a moment, looking at his screen. He thought of all the things in his life that made him who he was, and which ones he wouldn’t want. Which lives he could chose, and honestly couldn’t pick.  
To: Mathias- I’m not sure. There’s a lot of things that have happened to me…  
From: Mathias- Yeah, but is there one thing that really stands out from the rest?  
To: Mathias- Not really. What about you?  
It took a few minutes for him to respond again.  
From: Mathias- I wouldn’t  
Lukas was unsure where to go from here.  
To: Mathias- Oh?  
From: Mathias- Yeah.  
From: Mathias- There’s a lot about my life I don’t like, but there’s one part that makes me think I must be the luckiest Mathias in every infinity  
To: Mathias- And what’s that?  
From: Mathias- You.  
The response was almost immediate, and Lukas blushed hard. He decided that sleeping would be a better option then responding.  
***  
The next morning, Lukas’ phone was overrun with texts from Mathias.  
From: Mathias- Lukas?  
From: Mathias- Lukas?  
From: Mathias- Lukas, are you there?  
From: Mathias- Lukas, I’m sorry if I freaked you out, but I couldn’t not tell you anymore.  
From: Mathias- Lukas, can we talk about this?  
From: Mathias- Meet me at the coffee shop across from your work at noon. If you don’t plan on coming, text me, alright? If I haven’t gotten a text from you I’ll keep waiting until they close.  
Lukas sighed, shaking his head.  
To: Mathias- You dumbass, that’s a 24 hour café. They don’t close.  
The reply came quicker than Lukas thought it would.  
From: Mathias- Then I really hope you come.  
From: Mathias- or you could text me you’re not coming.  
From: Mathias- But I really hope it’s the first one.  
Lukas laughed, rolling his eyes.  
To: Mathias- I’ll be there.  
***  
It was ten minutes past noon, and Lukas was late. He didn’t plan for Emil to take so long in the shower, but couldn’t think of a good reason why Lukas should get to go first without telling him where he was going, and that was not happening. Emil could be the most obnoxious person when he wanted to, and giving him ammo was not a good idea.  
“Lukas! Over here,” Mathias waved to him. “How are you?” he asked once they were seated across from each other.  
“Good. So, what’s up?”  
Mathias seemed to feel a little awkward at this question. “Well, obviously there was that late night texting where I said some things I maybe shouldn’t have. And, well, I’m just gonna be straight with you.”  
“I get the strange feeling that this will be anything but straight,” Lukas commented casually.  
Mathias stopped, gaping at him. “Are you serious right now? I’m about to pour out my heart to you, and you think it’s the best time to make a gay joke?”  
“Okay, in my defense, it is pretty gay.”  
Mathias shook his head, jaw dropped. He snapped his jaw shut. “Never mind. I don’t want to tell you anymore.  
“Fine. I don’t want to heat anymore.”  
“Rude!”  
“You started it.”  
“Yeah, well so what. You know what, now that you don’t want to know, I’m gonna tell you. Just out of spite.”  
“Fine, see what I care.”  
“I really like you. A lot. I’m actually your brother, Emil’s, teacher for health. The assignment I told you about was for my class. I remembered you vaguely at the store because you would come in to talk with me when Emil was sick and needed to get work for my class. I’m also Emil’s counselor, so I figured I could talk to you about him, but you didn’t seem to recognize me. I then felt awkward and pretended to be a student. Then Emil talked about how he knew I gave my number and somehow we ended up talking more about you, and I wanted to get to know you-through you-better. And somehow I ended up falling in like with you.”  
There was a lot for Lukas to comment on, but one thing stuck out in particular. “’Fall in like?’ What are we, five?”  
Mathias gaped. “We’ve known each other for two months, I think it’s a little too soon to tell you I love you.”  
“You’re a dork.”  
“Yeah,” Mathias agreed, “but can I be your dork?”  
Lukas bit his lip, seeming to think about it. “Yeah, sure. Why not.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.”  
“So then I can officially change my Facebook profile to ‘in a relationship’?”  
Lukas shrugged, “Go for it.”  
“Can I start to refer to Emil as brother-in-law?”  
“It’s been 2 months. Wait at least one more.”  
Mathias faked a sigh. “Fine, suppose I can live one more month.”


End file.
